1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toggle-switched bicycle turn indicators and more particularly pertains to a new retrofittable bicycle turn indicator for effecting the signaling of a turn by a bicyclist via one of a pair of momentary switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toggle-switched bicycle turn indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, toggle-switched bicycle turn indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle turn indicators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,696; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,431; U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,222; U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,826; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,138; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 354,822.
In these respects, the retrofittable bicycle turn indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting the signaling of a turn by a bicyclist via one of a pair of momentary switches.